Call
by Night of the Fallen
Summary: Sora struggles with calling Kairi, and then wonders why she won't pick up. Oneshot, post KH2.


Orz. It's been, what, three years since I actually did something on this site? Yeah, way too long. I blame little me's lack of motivation. Big me is much better at doing things.

This is a weird little oneshot I wrote in about 2 hours at five in the morning. It's a little silly and a little romantic. Well, not really. Romance isn't my forte, but I hope I at least gave romance vibes in this.

For those who actually still do follow me (I doubt anyone does), I may or may not be continuing War of the Worlds, a fic I actually got a couple of reviews on. I may just start the story over again, because the plot I had in mind still nags me and quite honestly, I've got nothing better to do a5 five in the morning. My sleep schedule is terrible.

Sora's mother, Anne, is a shout out to Shire Folk's Kingdom Hearts series **The ****Annals of Darkness. **It's a series I really, really enjoy. Go read it, because you'll probably love it too. Also, I hope Shire doesn't kill me or anything for using Anne's name. I dunno why, but once I started writing the story no other name seemed to fit and I had to go with it.

-end awkward Author's Note here-

* * *

Sora has saved the worlds twice. He's fought Ansem (but not really), The Seeker of Darkness, and defeated him. He's fought Xemnas, Ansem's Nobody (again, not really), and kicked his ass. He's been turned into a merman, a lion, and a computer program.

He's seen and done so much. He's the Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade, the Junior Hero. He's stood up to Behemoths and crazy moon-fazed Nobodies. He is the epitome of bravery and courage.

So why couldn't he do this?

Sora's fingers hovered over the cordless phone sitting on his kitchen table. If he were calling anyone else, it would have been so easy. Like calling Riku to spar, or Wakka to talk about Blitzball. Hey, even calling Selphie would have been easy. Even though calling Selphie wouldn't be the best idea, considering that she would spend hours talking about everything and rack up a huge phone bill.

It would be so easy with everyone else. But not Kairi.

Yes, the current bane of Sora's existence was a teenage girl named Kairi. A girl he'd known since he was about five; the Mayor's daughter; A Princess of Heart.

And, like any funny, romance-addled story, Kairi was also the girl of Sora's dreams.

Which is why he was having such trouble with picking up the phone and calling her.

It wasn't like he was going to ask her out on a date or anything! Well, kind of. Sora needed tutoring in science and math, and Kairi was the only one he could really turn to, seeing as Riku was apparently just as stupid as Sora was in both subjects. It also didn't help that he had never taken Sora's science and math courses. Saving the worlds did take up precious education time.

So, in a sense, yes, Sora was asking Kairi in a date. A tutoring date. Libraries aren't that romantic.

Sora's mother, Anne, who had been watching her son stare pensively at the phone for the past 8 and a half minutes, could only smile. Oh, how love struck her son was. Sometimes, Sora was so much like his father.

But enough of this reminiscing, back to Sora.

As Sora stared down at the phone, Anne took a sip of her coffee, then said, "I hope you realize that no matter how hard you stare at that phone, it's not going to call Kairi and make a tutoring session for you."

Sora jumped at his mother's voice, glancing at her to frown. "And what makes you think I'm calling Kairi, huh?"

Anne just smiled. "Women's intuition, Sora. It never lies."

Sora huffed and returned to his stare down with the phone. Why was doing this so dang hard? It was just a phone call, after all...

There! He'd made some progress! Sora was now holding the phone! He looked triumphant. Anne only snorted, amused, into her coffee. Sora now looked mildly insulted.

He flipped the phone over, staring at the little screen on the phone like it would bite him. Nervously, he began to dial Kairi's number. Every button was pressed carefully, as though it would set off a bomb.

Unbeknownst to Sora, as he pressed the seven key, off in the world of Port Royal, a barrel containing explosives exploded, igniting half of the dock at Shipwreck Cove. As pirates rushed to put out the flames, Captain Jack Sparrow wondered what could make something spontaneously combust like that.

Sora nervously put the phone to his ear as the phone began to ring on the other end. And ring, and ring, and ring. After about eight rings, Sora got Kairi's mother's voice talking in his ear, telling him to leave a message. He ended the call, utterly confused. Kairi, as far as he knew, was supposed to be home today. It was Sunday, a day of not doing much. So why wasn't she answering the phone?

He tried again. No answer. Again. No answer. Again. No answer. As frustration built in Sora, amusement built in Anne. Oh, silly Sora. He'd be there all day until Kairi finally picked up the phone. Such was young love.

After the sixth try, Sora, much to his mother's surprise, put down the phone and loped off to curl up on the living room couch mournfully.

Then the phone rang. Sora was up like he'd been electrified. He grabbed the phone, and without bothering to look at the caller ID because he knew it just had to be Kairi, answered. "Hello?" He sounded excited. Very excited.

_"Sora, have you been eating sugar again?"_

Oh. It was Riku.

"Oh, um, hey Riku." Sora deflated like a balloon with a hole in it.

_"Wow, if that's how you're going to respond, maybe I'll just hang up." _Riku didn't sound insulted. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh, actually. Like Anne, he could figure out why Sora was being so jittery and sporadic today.

"No, uh, you don't have to. It's just that I was waiting to see if someone would call me back for something, and your call kind of surprised me." Of course, Sora, bless his heart, thought Riku was serious about hanging up.

_"Would the call you're waiting for be from a certain red-haired Princess of Heart?" _Even though he couldn't see his best friend, he could just tell by the floundering on the other end that Sora had just gone bright red and was now struggling to answer without sounding like a fish.

"No, of course not! Um, actually, maybe?" While that wasn't really a great response, it was better than admitting defeat and giving a straight yes. If he said yes, Sora knew Riku would make fun of him.

So he tried something else. "Have you talked to Kairi today?" The poor Keyblade Wielder sounded so awkward. Riku wondered if Sora would act this way around Kairi forever. He could see it happening, personally.

_"Yes, I have. She seemed excited about something. I think it involved you and a library."_ Riku chuckled at the beleaguered sounds coming from the other end of the line. As Sora continued to flounder, Riku spoke again.

_"You might want to call her. I'm sure she's waiting for you to talk to her."_

"Okay Riku, bye!" Sora said excitedly. Anne raised an eyebrow as her son heatedly dialed Kairi's number again and put the phone to his ear. By the way his face went kind of slack about five seconds later, Anne could assume that Kairi had finally picked up.

"H-hey Kairi." Sora was stuttering.

_"Hey Sora!" _Well, Kairi sounded happy.

"Um..." There was an awkward silence.

_"So I heard you needed help with some schoolwork?" _Kairi finally broke the silence. Sora perked up.

"Yeah! I failed my last math test!"

_"Sora..." _Said boy frowned.

"What? I don't get Trig, big whoop." He pouted, hearing Kairi's giggles over the phone. "It's not funny."

_"Yeah it is. Sora, Trig is just triangles. Easiest thing ever." _Kairi, of course, saw the humour in triangles. Sora didn't.

Anne once again smiled into her cup of coffee. Her son gave her a long, penetrating stare, until she got up to finish her coffee in the living room. Sora sighed.

"So, Kairi, do you think you could... Um. Tutor me?" Why was talking to Kairi about being tutored so difficult? He probably sounded like a buffoon. Then again, to most, he was pretty much a buffoon. A good buffoon. In a good way.

_"Of course! How could I say no to one of my best friends?" _Sora's heart sunk. That's all he'd ever be. A best friend.

Then again, Sora now had time alone with Kairi. Maybe he could change that outlook, and become something more than 'best friend'. He perked up.

"Great! Tomorrow at noon at the library sound good?" He wondered if Kairi could tell that he was smiling like an idiot over the phone.

_"See you then, bye!" _

"Bye!" Sora put the phone down with an excited fervor. Anne walked back into the kitchen. Sora stared at the phone with w silly smile on his face, which made Anne laugh. With an excited whoop, Sora took off down the hallways of his home and discovered exactly how slideable the wooden floors were in socks.


End file.
